


Bound and Determined

by TrashGoat



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kinda? Idk but reader gets tied up kinda, Light BDSM, Other, X Gives it to ya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashGoat/pseuds/TrashGoat
Summary: Uhhh super self indulgent/cringy/cliche fic where the reader is seeking refuge in the RPD and runs into trouble. Idk but I got tired of no one writing X fics anymore so I made one for myself and a few friends that would enjoy. X is probably ooc cause I'm sure he would just wanna kill and not fucc... but idc and hey, it's free porn so what ev.





	Bound and Determined

Some safe refuge this was. Bullshit! Everyone here was turning into these bloodthirsty sacks of rotting meat just like everyone else in this town! Peeking quickly around the corner, you spy roughly three or four shambling to your hiding spot up the stairs. Fuck. You only had a few rounds left, and you’ve already ransacked most of the rooms on this floor for ammo. As far as you knew, you must have been the only one left in the building who didn’t crave fresh human meat. You were just royally fucked. You hold your breath as they get closer. They don’t seem to know that you are there, but you still keep your gun at the ready. The four walk on past, very slowly. Painfully slowly, might you add. The one who was leading the chunga line stops dead in its tracks, and its head starts to pivot in your direction. You freeze, your blood running cold. The others behind it didn’t catch the memo and slowly one by one, they all start to walk into the first and each other, until they just end up in one wriggly dog-pile on the floor.

You try your damndest to cover your mouth from laughing like a hyena on cocaine, but you fail miserably when they all start to slide down the stairs. The gruesome sounds of bones breaking and bodies hitting every step was pretty gross, but it just felt so good to just sit and laugh until your stomach hurt. When you do finaly slow down and stop laughing, another infected decides to shuffle on over to where you were. Only to fall flat on its face as it tries to awkwardly walk over a pot, making you laugh even harder. You try to slow again and wipe away the tears. Maybe this place’s madness was rubbing off on you, but that was the hardest you’ve laughed in who knows how long. The thing lifted its now bloody head to look in your direction and started to crawl. Now that the fun was over, you get to your feet and sigh. It was incredible how these morons could actually take so many people down. Makes a difference when you are backed into a corner and have about ten at once gnawing on your neck, you supposed.

You step on and over the crawler and make your way down the hallway to the other stairs. Rapid fire gunshots make themselves known in the far distance of the vast and ridiculously large ass building. If that’s what one would call this stupid maze. It was followed by a few more spread out shots and then frantic ones. Apparently there were still a few people fighting these things off. Hopefully they were making a few holes in those grotesque heads and not becoming a chew toy. It was most likely the last one from the distant sounds of shrieking. Maybe the noise will draw the other infected towards the source and buy you some time to try to gather more supplies and maybe make a barricade somewhere to wait for help.

Room after room, still nothing. You certainly took everything that this place had left to offer. No food, no real good hiding places, no other people to be found, nothing. Damn. Just the infected wondering about. Occasionally they would give chase and shamble after you, but a few quick dodges and a swift kick or two usually kept them at a safe distance. After a while you were starting to feel the exhaustion from all the adrenaline setting in. You had to find a place to try to rest in this hell hole and fast. There were a few spots that you recall that could be used for a resting place. You decide to backtrack to the previous rooms, dragging along some boards to try to block doors and windows on your way through.

Before you could start setting everything up, a weird noise caught your attention. You thought you were hearing things, but it sounded like someone was hitting a drum near by? Or maybe someone was pounding on a wall? The thumps were evenly spread and sounded almost ominous. Curiosity getting the better of you, you decide to gently drop your boards off to the side and investigate. Walking around a few corners and halfway down a hallway, they start to sound louder, or closer rather. A gross thwack noise caught your attention, along with a weird groan noise and a thump. The hell was that? The several lights that were out made it hard to see who or what was on the other end of the hallway. Inching closer, it appeared to be a mountain of a man and several infected walking towards both of his sides. Stepping over a few of them that were sprawled on the floor, you try to get closer. You freeze as you realize that the figure somehow notices you and turns to walk in your direction, and that thumping was his footsteps. The guy must have weighed a full ton!

“Shit! Look out! Don’t let them bite you!” You yell towards him and you fire a few shots into the infected at his side. The huge man watches you and turns to one in his way and gives it a backhand. Its body makes that gross noise as it lands against the wall, sliding down with a thump. Your stomach turns and your face pales. There is no way a human can do that! Even with that size! Trying to run, you trip over your own feet in your panic, leaving you to scramble back up and away. His thunderous footfalls stay right behind you as you dodge and push through the grabbing and gurgling people. Christ what the hell was this guy and what did he want? And so you look back as you run and question, “What’s the deal?! The hell do you want from me?!” You are met with nothing but silence and the sounds of bodies being hit and flung, sending more fear through your already wrecked nerves.

He chased you relentlessly down every hallway and room. Your already past exhausted body was struggling to not give out. You finally got a little bit of distance between the two of you and you duck and crawl under a few desks, away from sight. The thudding stops and he flings open the door to the room and walks inside. He takes a deep inhale and sighs in annoyance. Looking around the room, he cannot spot you immediately, but he knows you went through here at least. He walks ahead and stops directly in front of the desk you were hiding under. You hold your breath and ready yourself for a quick escape attempt. He breathes in again and lets out a gravely sigh this time. The sigh sends a shiver through your body. Damn, what a noise. He looks around for a few more seconds and goes through the door he came through. You curse your stupid thoughts and you finally let your body relax, slumping to the floor. Now that everything is quiet once again, you crawl out from the desk and start your trek back to pick up your pile and make a hideout.

Settling down on a chair, you admire your handiwork. Chair propped up against the door, windows boarded up, a pile that you can use to climb up into the ceiling, and a little hidy hole in the corner for you to rest. If that huge ass guy tried, he could get in with ease, but at least the fumbling morons wouldn’t be able to get in to nibble on your fingers. Hopefully he isn’t able to jump very high to grab through the ceiling if he does barge through. Speak the devil’s name, you hear him walking down the hall and into the room beside the one you are hiding in. He must be getting bored of this hunt because he sounds like he’s starting to shove and throw things around the room. You don’t dare move a muscle until he’s done trashing the place. His steps come out of the room and close to your door. Thank fuck he keeps walking again. If he wasn’t murdering everything in his path, you’d gladly let him in, but sadly this was life and death here. Finally he was out of ear range again after only mere minutes. Maybe now it would be possible to get a little shut eye before your body collapses. Taking off a jacket from the back of the chair, you wad it up and take it over to your little spot in the corner. Backing up against the wall, you slink down and and finally let your body relax and recover. You keep your ears open for a few minutes and you deem it ‘safe’ enough to get some shut eye. You sit up and bring your knees to your chest and use the jacket as a pillow on top of them. It takes mere seconds for your eyes to close and slip into a deep sleep. The shut eye doesn’t last long enough though.

Close and deafening gunshots ring through the police station. The sudden noise making your head and body jerk. Luckily you didn’t yell or accidentally punch a wall in reaction. Damn, just when you thought you were going to get a few hours to sleep and wait this out. A few more shots ring through. You stretch and slowly get up from your secluded hiding spot and towards the door. You slowly make your way over to it. How could there be other people “alive”? You’ve been running and hiding from the masses of the infected for a while now without seeing any others. Well, ones that weren’t being attacked and mauled anyway. Maybe help arrived! Or if not, if someone has lasted this long, they would be amazing to tag along with. Or maybe they were just a few stragglers who just came in and were going to be the next victims of the crowds. What ever the situation, it beats not having any backup. But if anything, those loud shots only attracted more of the people eaters to probably seal their fate. Better act fast and get them in. You stand stock still, hand on the lock of the door, listening. There are no screams, no shouts. There are sounds of a few footsteps getting close and walking past, but they don’t really sound like the half deads’. Making a decision, the door slowly creaks open and you step out. Peeking quickly to the right of the door, you see nothing, hear nothing. It’s like nothing even happened. Were you starting to imagine things? You start to turn to the left, but your temple is met with the solid end of the butt of a gun before you can even see what struck you.

Your head is pounding. How long have you been out? Minutes? Hours? You try to focus and open your eyes, but you can feel yourself trying to fade out again, mostly from exhaustion. Faint voices come in and out like a bad radio station. A gruff voice talked something about a bite mark or something and “covered in scratches”. You fade back out, but you feel your body being moved and the same voice saying, “Its for our safety.” They must have been talking about you, you could only guess. It was hard to make out what all they were saying. Especially with some idiot pounding on the walls and the way they were whispering so low. Focusing harder, the more tender voice mentions not leaving something or someone behind. Whoever was pounding on that damn wall needed to chill out for just five seconds. You try to rub at your temple, but you notice that your arms are hanging loosely above your head. You’ve been tied up to something? You try to crane your neck to look up, but it’s still too dark to see. No. You had something covering your eyes! Slowly your brain starts to turn on and their conversation and your situation becomes more clear by the second.

“They are probably infected just like the rest! Just look at all the marks, they are probably going to turn any minute now! Lets just go and ditch this idea! They would only drag us down anyway! And that freak of nature is going to hear us! We need to go. Now!” You stir and let out a groan that grabbed their attention. The pounding through the hallway grabbed their attention back, and then it hit you. They were talking about that 'man’ that you had seen earlier. And that really snapped you out of it.

“Hh-hey. Wait… What’s the big idea here?” You try to struggle against your bindings to no avail. The footsteps sound right on the other side of the wall now. The softer voice whispers a sincere sorry to you and they both quickly dart off through another door. “H-hey! HEY! Oh shit. Don’t you leave me here, you bastards!” Nothing. Complete silence. The door is flung open and you hold your tongue and breath. All you can do is hope that you weren’t out in plain sight where he can see you trapped. The footfalls coming closer and closer until they stopped right in front of you, told you that you were indeed.

Nothing seems to happen. It feels like minutes pass by and your heart feels like it is about to burst out of your chest any second now. You can’t see anything, but you can feel his stare. Why isn’t he doing anything? Why didn’t he chase after the others? Waiting for death to come is worse than death itself at the moment. The silence is starting to get to you and you had to say something. Anything. “Ya know. This would be so damn kinky if I wasn’t about to be the world’s bloodiest floor pancake.” There was no response from the large 'man’ still. Of all the things to choose to be your last words, it had to be that. You mentally kick yourself. Even if it didn’t understand english or anything, embarrassment quickly overtook the rising panic. How. Fucking. Awkward. It finally takes a step forward, making you flinch, but no kicks or punches land like you thought they would. Its leather, or you assumed it was leather, pants creaked and the sound of a thump followed. You assume he kneeled down to probably give a 'are you serious look, before he mashed your head in. It sounds like he looms close to your face, the creaking of all of his leather giving him away. He gets inches from you and makes a few little huffs around your head and neck, giving you little goosebumps from fear and maybe a little arousal? Like you said earlier, being tied up and everything was just… hot.

Slowly you try to relax your muscles as he makes no attempts to hurt you yet or take a chunk of your neck out. Surely if he was planning to, he would have by now. Unless he wasn’t use to his victims not being able to run away or see him, and just didn’t know what to do with you. A sudden hand on your chin gets your attention, expecting pain to follow, but nothing happens. The hand trails up to thumb around the blindfold and sinks back down to your neck. It lingers and the feeling of pressure starts to engulf your throat. Not too hard, but more than enough to have your full attention. Holding down the panic, you hold still, hoping that he wasn’t going to end the fun before it even began. Or at least you were hoping it was going to begin. The pressure slowly fades until the leather glove is just resting on your skin. His thumb and a few digits twitching every now and then, pressure coming and going.

You gulp and keep waiting. For anything. “Sooo. Uhhh… what’s the plan then big guy? We going to have fun with this… or..?” He doesn’t move or make any sounds. He finaly lets loose of your neck after what felt like forever, leaving you to take a deep sigh of relief. Suddenly there is a louder thump than before that makes makes the ground shake, causing you to jump clear out of your skin and cram your back to the wall further. Then there was a scooting sound. Before you could even question the behemoth, he slides a gloved thumb into your opening mouth. The sudden action gave one hell of a spook, but you didn’t bite or object to it. Maybe that’s what it was testing? You had no idea, but you let one side of your lips curl into a cheeky smile and you close your mouth, gliding your tongue along the intruding thumb. He slowly takes his hand away and his other finds your leg and glides down to your ankle. You’re kind of grateful he took the hand away so fast, because that was about the worst thing you’ve ever tasted. The mixture of weird glove taste and the hint of old blood was not a very pleasant one. At all. Nothing but immediate regret.

Before you can think of how many ways you can describe it, you are half lifted up by the ankle and pulled to be layed haphazardly on his lap. You could feel your blood rush to your face as you fix your other leg to properly straddle around his waist. Both legs manage to get the sides of the coat out of the way, much to your enjoyment. The size difference made it a bit of a stretch on your legs, which kind of brought worry to what else might be if things did get serious. It was better than having a crushed skull by now, plus thinking of the size difference just made it sound hotter. He loosens and lowers his criss-crossed legs and lets loose of your ankle, letting your body slide from his lower stomach to slowly sit on his groin. He lets out a barely audible growl noise and his body tenses. Damn, guess the stupid slip up from earlier was actually going to save your skin and then some. That, or seeing you all tied up woke up something inside him. Oh how you wish how you could see his face now. Or his everything really. Or just to touch him. Pulling at your restraints again, the metal you were attached to whined, but didn’t budge.

His hand slides up from your leg to your thigh, giving it a slight squeeze. The other hand copies it and they both wander up farther, both giving more squeezes as they go. For something that can easily throw someone against a wall with a splat with one hand, he sure is being somewhat gentle. The large hands both grip into where your hip bones are, then work their way up and under your shirt. The more his hands wandered your torso and chest, the more excited the both of you got. Or at least you for sure, because you had to practically have to refrain from squirming in his lap at all of the attention. Normally being felt up wouldn’t be so exciting, but god. Being blindfolded just seemed to heighten all of your senses. That and the fact of having a bloodthirsty brute of a 'man’ gently manhandling you with ease. You already had your lowered half crammed against him, but god just a little friction of some sort would be great. He still seemed to be transfixed by your body, still stroking and squeezing, almost experimenting. Becoming impatient, and not to mention ballsy, you take it upon yourself to use your legs to grind yourself against him, earning a breathy sigh from the behemoth. His hands quickly go to cup you ass and pushes you desperately against himself to feel it again. “Haha, you’re pretty worked up too, huh?”

He mearly responds with using those hands to start slowly, but steadily rocking your lower body against his. Relishing in the new sensation. The tightness of his pants making it easy to feel how hard he was getting already. The digits of his hands definitely leaving hard marks into your skin. Those bruises are going to be hard to explain when or if you make it out.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual expect a buncha mistakes and junk, but thank you for reading my bull and as always: Comments and Helpful criticism is always appreciated <3


End file.
